


What She Wants To Hear

by SmallRedRobin13



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Family, Family Dinners
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 01:30:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9693860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallRedRobin13/pseuds/SmallRedRobin13
Summary: Jenny stomped into the hovel, not bothering to wipe the mud off her boots nor brush the dust from her armour.





	

Jenny stomped into the hovel, not bothering to wipe the mud off her boots nor brush the dust from her armour. Rica looked up from the fire, studying Jenny’s slumped shoulders and the bruise the was splayed across half her face.   
“Rough day?” She asked, stirring the lone and stringy deep mushroom around a tarnished pot filled with water that was better described as thin mud. Jenny slumped on a threadbare seat.   
“Got caught by the guards. Put up a fight. Lost my crossbow.” She grunted, surveying the room. Rica sighed, hauling the stew off the fire and leaving to check to see if she had anything for the bruises. The only object in the hovel that was even slightly medical was their mother’s ale and that was strictly off limits. Rica returned to find that Jenny had found the bowls and served the stew. Seeing that there were only two bowls out, Rica raised an eyebrow.   
“The only liquid thing Mother will swallow has alcohol and this-” Jenny paused for a moment to sniff the stew, “doesn’t qualify. No matter how good it tastes.”   
Rica’s gaze shifted towards the torn, dirty curtain that covered the doorway to the room where their mother lay snoring. She smiled wanly.   
“It won’t always be this way. Soon I’ll catch the eye of a noble, have his child and we’ll get out of here.” She assured Jenny.  
“You still believe that?”  
“I have to. Besides, I think this one guy is starting to like me…” Rica said.   
“People ‘liking’ you don’t get you anywhere.”  
“This guy will. And once we’re out of here, I bet guys will be confessing their love left and right.”  
“I’d rather hear my dog bark at a nug than a man confessing his love.” Jenny scoffed.   
“We don’t have a dog.”  
“Not my point Rica.”  
Rica laughed,   
“If you say so.”


End file.
